


【ニズフジ】背景与历史

by 玖幺叁 (Kaxia_Blaygun)



Series: ニズフジ_神明×双性AU(Ninja Slayer) [1]
Category: Ninja Slayer - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Nidhogg(Ninja Slayer), Alternate Universe, Bottom Dark Ninja, Crossovers&Fandom Fusions, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Intersex, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Spoilers, Top Nidhogg(Ninja Slayer), 我愿称之为绝对零度圈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaxia_Blaygun/pseuds/%E7%8E%96%E5%B9%BA%E5%8F%81
Summary: 神道教神明Nidhogg×双性人Dark Ninja私设Crossover奇幻综漫AU，前期走原作路线，后期进入其他世界OOC预警！私设如山预警！魔改成风预警！双性+生子设定预警！这篇是完整的人物设定文档与AU故事线梳理，作为其他篇目的补充材料放出。
Relationships: Nidhogg(Ninja Slayer)/Dark Ninja
Series: ニズフジ_神明×双性AU(Ninja Slayer) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *正式预警：本同人AU含有大量对原作设定、情节的改动和神头鬼脸、乱综一气的原创内容，如果说《忍者杀手》原作是Undertale，那么此AU就是Reapertale甚至Underverse的模式。如果你还没有阅读忍杀直到第四部的故事，本AU可能会造成一定程度的剧透与误导。
> 
> *语文强迫症者的小雷：全篇使用假名指代二人，问就是官方指定汉字太怪了。
> 
> *1～3章为Nidhogg的部分，4～5章为Dark Ninja的部分
> 
> *成吨注释警告，笔者已经粘贴代码到吐了惹。

多伎都比古命[1] たぎつひこのみこと

已衰退的前扶桑[2]神明（蛇/雨/雷/水/净化/农耕/战神），自称本体是琥珀瞳的白蛇（存疑），存活了九千多年（B.C.7300年左右诞生）属于扶桑神最年轻的一批。

纯正出云系国津神后裔，在《出雲国風土記》中被记录。曾祖父[3]是三辉神的须佐之男，祖父是大国主，祖母则是宗像三女神长女。父亲是阿遅鉏高彦根命，母亲是天御梶日女命。作为长子有两个弟弟。祭祀神社包括岛根出云市的老家多久神社在内有近40处（虽然大多是作为迦毛大明神的儿子被进行家族祭拜）。

是穂高见命、八坂刀比売命的孙辈（八坂刀是叔叔建御名方的妻子，但辈份是其父辈）继承了曾祖父所遗传的狂暴性质，乃扶桑神中有名的战斗狂人。近万年来一直守护着苇原中国的土地，不断与外来的各类他国、天外侵略者战斗，同时相比于其他神明比拼权能的做法更热衷于肉搏较量，从而被中国地区的人类祭拜为战神。

同样在公元前七世紀的天津神降临和四世纪时的诹访大战中活跃着，看不惯天津神突然要求国津神统治数千年土地的傲慢态度，目睹姑妈下照比売的婚姻悲剧后更是对其非常厌恶。让国事件后不满于不做抵抗就投降的祖父与对此毫无关心的父亲等一干国津的同僚（当然他没有战够也是一方面原因），便加入了建御明方夫妇麾下担任反抗军将帅。虽然是他射落了天鸟船命，与建御雷的拼死较量中也是势均力敌，但战争不是一个人的胜负，苇原中国还是交给了天津神统治。即使父母代自己向天津妥协，他依旧偷偷支援着败逃到诹访地区的叔姨，包括协助击败当地土著泄矢神，从而在信浓地区也获得了信仰。

在战场上勇猛好斗的样子甚至让其他神明都敬畏，表现出强烈的荒魂性质，比如泄矢神就对他有强烈的心理阴影……然而他对待人类却没有丝毫残虐逞凶。因为宗像系带来的雨/水神和源自祖父的农神身份，在古早时期就利用自己的权能积极地与人类交换着利益。

然而在江户时代后期，西方科技的传入大大削减了包括众神在内的神秘侧实，力。二十世纪末核爆对自然环境的污染则完全将还留在人里的自然神明们逼上了死路。天津神或是去往他界，或是与国津神一同复还于星球内海[4]——这就是扶桑岛上神离的状况，从公元后就陆续发生的事情。多伎都比古命，这时候应该叫贺东残月（ザンゲツ ガトウ）了（为了隐藏来由没有用相应姓氏，用的是将自己御霊代的石像迁到琵琶湖的老神主的姓），他不打算离开，而是放弃神的身份，作为“本体”的白蛇存活下去。

ザンゲツ陆续告别了回内海的父母和弟弟们以及叔叔，单独在人类中混迹。二十世纪80年代开始成为靠打架实力说话的京都黑道组织“下京流星会”之同伴。与刻命、楯山等强者多有交手，参与着组织相关大大小小的事件。

2007年秋，初步帮助处理完流星会救灾事务的ザンゲツ，得知叔母八坂刀和诹访土著神决定前往名为幻想乡[5]的仙境，决定化身蛇形送她们一程，以感谢建御名叔姨一直以来的照顾（也有想去玩一趟的心思）在幻想乡，他与四大鬼等妖怪尽情地战斗，举办宴会，参加祭典……临行前面对八坂刀的挽留，ザンゲツ表示幻想乡和谐的氛围不适合只会浴血的自己，而且他不能跟叔母抢夺信仰，于是他离开了。

然而，因为世纪末核爆的后续影响，通向δ线人里[6]的通路出了点状况，他没有回去，而是到了δ线幻界[7]。通过与gaia[8]的龃龉联系他发现这里不是自己的世界，并且去往其他地域的通道处于关闭状态……被迫留下的ザンゲツ，很快发现这不是什么好地方。自然环境被污染到极致，存在着人类的超越者种族ninja也是草菅人命的屠夫。他打探到的幻界历史也是仿佛把自己老家的人类文明重新打碎胡乱拼凑出的一般。这个世界的扶桑连像样的神道信仰都没有……不过没差，反正都是交给了非gaia系生物的没道理世界，他决定满足自己斗争的本性。 

在幻界扶桑各地考察了二十多年后（其实有十年在睡），他于2030年加入了京都的邪恶ninja组织罪罚影业（因为是在人里近二十年生活的地方，算是怀念流星会的兄弟们）以使用蛇腹剑的中高级水准ninja作为伪装身份活动。

频繁的战斗让ザンゲツ为这个糟心世界而不快的心情好了许多，他渐渐找回了众神归去后平息下来的武人之心。2036年，他开始为“感兴趣的人类”フジオ・カタクラ[9]效忠，同时Kyoto城进入彼岸。

2038年后，作为幻界灵长的古代real ninja大量复活并主宰了地表，他们有着普通ninja望其项背的实力水准。此刻ザンゲツ为了实现フジオ杀死ninja之祖胜·万松目标的作战愈发吃力。缘由无他，首先，这里不是人里，作为gaia侧的存在，离开活动区域对其无疑是削弱。其次，国津神与大地有着强烈的依附性，即使不再当神也不能完全免除自然环境对自身的影响，而幻界恰好是个生态被破坏到极致的世界。

2053年，在经历过决死之境重新获得神明的身份之后，多伎都比古命果断降临幻界扶桑冈山县地区，成功将只对一人起效的神性努力扩大到几百年前的水平。招揽信徒，这片苦难之地意外地需要神来拯救，仅仅是降下无污染的惠泽之雨和提供洁净的河流即可，恰好正是其权能所在。目的全然是为了支援フジオ对胜·万松的战斗。

* * *

[1] 现实中存在的日本八百万神之一，但只有名字、部分亲缘关系、某个权能是现实中本就存在的，其他（尤其是经历）均为本AU编纂。

[2] 即私设世界的日本

[3] 通行的神话中，大国主是须佐之男的n世孙，这里简化了关系。

[4] 出自“Fate”系列，星球的“里侧”是存放灵魂之处。

[5] 出自“东方project”系列，被外界遗忘事物的归宿，超自然的乐园。

[6] 世界线δ，本AU的故事舞台，私设的多个平行世界之一，分为正负极性两个双生世界。人里，日文含义“人类村落”，引申为“人类是主宰种族”的世界，正式一点的名称是“正极性世界”。

[7] 意为“幻想的世界”此乃人里人类视角的称呼。“其他智慧生物与人类共生”是其最大的特点。正式一点的名称是“负极性世界”。

[8] 出自“Fate”系列，此处作“大自然”，但也有“地球意志”的含义。

[9] Dark Ninja，本名フジオ・カタクラ（片倉 富士雄）。


	2. ザンゲツ的经历

2035年-2036年（原作第二部时间点）

作为ninja的伪装技能，防毒是他的残留权能体现。石化的魔眼，是模仿昔日同伴楯山葵的能力（似乎不大成功）而蛇腹剑也是帮忙流星会时得到（私吞）的藏品。靠着这些伪装他作为一个高水平的ninja继续混在尘世（幻界）中。

フジオ・カタクラ的到来改变了罪罚——应该说其加入后引发了一系列翻天覆地的变化。ザンゲツ起初依旧是中立心态，即使他在确认フジオ的为人和战斗技巧后决心支持他的行动。但在2036年决战前听到对方宣称“对抗命运而举起反旗”后他决定彻底跳反了，壮绝的战斗在呼唤着，他怎么可能在这时候回避？

找到承担邪剑吸收ninja灵魂的暗黑波动而倒下的フジオ，ザンゲツ照常给其安慰并吃掉、净化[1]了这些暗黑的恶念。随后他前去问候赤黑死神[2]，二者的战斗最后演变为蛇类的肉体力量和幻界武术流派的激烈对抗，此外其附体灵魂极度深刻的怨念更引起了ザンゲツ的斗争心。

战斗中他双臂骨折，连腿都被折断，不过也把对手的内脏震成了粉。然而对方附体的恶灵却直接把这些伤势修复！“哈哈哈！真是一群怪物！已经不是人类的玩意儿还以为自己在行正义之事么？！”看到对面的动摇ザンゲツ继续嘲讽，“我已经厌倦了，要杀就快点动手，因为三两句话就犹豫不决还是早点下地狱吧……”

这时，フジオ出现并表示想要换人。ザンゲツ无视其毒舌，才想起现在是反叛中，自己仍有要务在身，不能随便就死掉……于是他自知理亏地默默离开了（偷偷把四肢修复）。

之后就是フジオ一伙一路召集人马一同对阵罪罚老同事。与强大敌人的肉搏厮杀在进行着，ザンゲツ感觉已经有好几百年没有这么爽快了。他像昔日身为战神那般突进，勇武的英姿给己方ninja极大鼓励。等到Kyoto王座之间传来不同寻常的波动，他才发觉事情不对。被反叛的对象有操控现实能力，这是他一开始就知道的。原来这个能力是常驻吗……意识到自己忽略了什么的ザンゲツ，迅速前往王座之间。

等待他的是被“别嫔”穿刺的フジオ与洋洋得意的罪罚boss。“叛徒！送上门……”对面的心腹还没有训斥完，这边沉默不语的ザンゲツ与boss之间的术式之攻防战已经进行了上百次！作为存活了九千多年的前神明，即使神力几乎消失殆尽，拦下心理暗示级别的术也是小菜一碟。可他还是来晚了，boss则乘他查看フジオ的状况时脱离了现场。ザンゲツ拔除了灰发青年体内的污秽，就像他之前做的那样。“去……琥珀神像……快……”灰发青年惨白的唇吐出破碎的词句。于是背负着濒死者，蛇类来到了卡图旺索的仪式场地。

一路上感受到背上似乎渐渐没了动静，ザンゲツ急道：“果然还是该去医院……”话没说完就看着フジオ把刀拔了出来。痛苦只持续了一瞬就消失了，濒死的青年明白对方的手段不少，无形中不知帮了自己多少次。“……想做什么就做吧，我看着呢。”ザンゲツ低垂着眉眼，像是平日里聊天一般的平淡语气。フジオ知道那是即使自己失败他也会想办法的意思。

于是他借打断胜·万松的复活仪式重生了。ザンゲツ大笑着，面对フジオ的疑问表示我究竟是什么人等杀掉boss就全告诉你。二人重新加入战场，此后就是旧罪罚随boss的死灭亡，ザンゲツ加入了フジオ领导的新罪罚并成为其副手。同时Kyoto城也跌入了彼岸。按照约定，ザンゲツ在某次情事后透露了自己了的身份与真实能力。

2036年-2048年（原作第三、第四部时间点）

开始的两年间，ザンゲツ会打扮成白西装条纹衬衫的时髦模样（在人里二十世纪八十年代后的装扮）伪装为人类身份，协助采购食物运输回Kyoto城和打探real ninja遗物的情报。

2038年，为了掩护断刀的フジオ，他不得不以本体的大蛇姿态与新生real ninja赤黑死神one on one，相当于向罪罚的同僚暴露了非人甚至非ninja的本质。部下们一看フジオ早就知道的样子，也没人敢说什么。对方恢复期间白蛇因为乌龙事件算是借机（被对方强迫）表了白。虽然ザンゲツ觉得挺是尴尬——算了，这孩子过去一直在遭遇苦难，伤痕累累，让他多开心点是好事。

2048年后超古代ninja的复活令他的战斗开始力不从心起来。就在这之后的某次real ninja遗产夺回战中……被杀了……作为死者的蛇类无法发表什么感想，但他的灵魂没有就此消失回人里，而是被一股神秘力量送到了……哥伦比亚[3]。

一群ninja聚在乡下酒馆，等待他们的却是恐怖电影一般的经历。忘记自己之前经历的ザンゲツ直到看见玻璃中倒影是本体才想起一切，但别人似乎看到的还是他身为人类的样貌……为什么自己还活着？是什么阻止了自己回Kyoto城？店外的野兽究竟是什么？为什么自己的所有能力都失效了？ninja神秘消失是怎么回事？

ザンゲツ从来都是掌控的一方，所以他决定主动出击。真相大白后更是选择绝不白跑一趟。面对为了到达“ ”而把自己恋人杀死，将更多祭品甚至高级存在呼唤来的前魔术师[4]ninja，ザンゲツ十分感动并直接一口吞下，之后和两个ninja一同逃离这个次元泡。

ザンゲツ发现了，借着罪魁祸首的法阵和血肉提供的力量只能延迟死去的结局一小会，这下即使恢复被抛弃的神灵身份也没办法了呢，毕竟这个异常的世界中不存在对扶桑神系的信仰，在这里他只是一条会说话的蛇罢了。他本不该有什么悲伤的情感，毕竟当初放弃神的身份时就决定痛快地战斗再死去。但是现在不同了，他有了唯一想要去庇护的存在，他的フジオ，一想到这孩子又要一个人孤独地抗争，这让他怎能安心离去呢？

念起灰发青年的面庞，ザンゲツ感受到近乎灭亡的深刻痛苦……至少，消失前还能做最后一件事。于是体无完肤的白蛇前往获得数目最多的“别嫔”碎片处。对方是古代的邪恶，恐怕是场硬战。“住手，这样下去我没脸见他……”察觉到ザンゲツ状态的联络官[5]意图将他转移回Kyoto城，他不得不切断这根好不容易搭上的彼岸路径。倾尽全力的战斗之后，他赢了，也没有赢。夺回碎片的同时，自身的本体也被real ninja撕得粉碎。

看来这下我真的要彻底地……双方僵持着，在ザンゲツ即将被消灭之时，还是Kyoto城联络官发挥聪明才智，紧急传送避免了蛇类死于real ninja之手。在剧痛中——这次ザンゲツ——快要完全消灭的前神明——可算回到了Kyoto城，他丢下用尾巴攥着的碎片便直接昏厥。不用发觉其状态的フジオ发话，组织no.3[6]便跟着其他人一同撤离，留下一语不发的首领和no.2。

之后便是蛇类的暂时清醒，フジオ的质询，年长者痛苦而语重心长的辩白，年轻人的绝望与心碎……以及半年后设置了祭神之神龛与石像、神之灵位的罪罚之主与……他的表白。由于被重新作为神明.多伎都比古命被祭祀并信仰的ザンゲツ可算是姑且以神明的身份复活。在这Kyoto城中模仿着人里神社建造的场所，他能感受到的信仰心与之前数千年来完全不同，是极为温暖的存在。

二人不免为ザンゲツ之前的经历与失而复回的事掰扯了好几周。之后罪罚no.2再次踏上旅途。这次他又新增添了作为国津神.多伎都比古的公家游猎服饰，搭配在之前事件中被削成的短发。

ザンゲツ这次去现世，一方面继续帮助フジオ抢夺古代ninja遗物，另一方面也在扶桑选定区域重建信仰，为了击败胜·万松，仅仅靠フジオ自己一人过于繁重了。

终

最终决战[7]前real ninja们企图吞噬其他界域的行为反而强化了神.多伎都比古命，人里离幻界越近，蛇神的力量越强。他一口气用光了人里（神代离去后两P多年）加上幻界（十位数年份）所有的信仰量。引发了暴雨与地之雷，最终决战在这忍者的古战场展开。

决战结束后，为了拯救超越了自身命运却被胜·万松的残留物控制的フジオ，早为此作了准备的ザンゲツ——蛇神.多伎都比古彰显了自己的神明之力，用地下水作为运输把怨灵送至地核（“硬碰硬只能两败具伤，还是让大地解决吧。”）  
  
未想回到陆上后，フジオ与赤黑死神展开的一对一的决斗已经接近尾声。灰发青年倒下了，愤怒的蛇神虽然明白这是其昔日恶行的果报，但他怎么能容忍恋人被杀，于是赤黑死神遭到了“在真的救世主出现前，你要一直在生死中轮回”的荒神诅咒（意思是虽然总有一天有人会救你但这之前没你好果子吃）。

  
正极性世界

随后多伎都比古带着フジオ的灵魂回到人里降临真正的中国地区，以令青年成土著神的方式使其生存下去。正式成婚后出云的大神-多伎都比古命便和其妻神-伏世都比売命[8]（ふよつひめのみこと，フジオ的新身份）一直被放在同一个神龛中一起供奉，在这神离的土地上成为了出云大社的主宰夫妻神（フジオ本来有单独供奉，因为ザンゲツ纳奉的场合一直会带他所以后来两个人基本成双入对了）。

虽然曾有核战争这样的灾难，但人里生态的恢复比起幻界看不到出头之日要好得多（何况扶桑并不是核战争的主战场）之后二神明在百废待兴的人里过上了平稳的生活。

* * *

[1] 白蛇偏好用嘴对嘴灌下体内合成的药剂这种方式。

[2] 《忍者杀手》第一至三部的主角。

[3] 即私设世界中的美国。

[4] 出自“Fate”系列，魔术师即魔法师，“ ”是不可言传的，万物之初始/终结。

[5] 任劳任怨Nexus。

[6] 左将军/冤家对头Purgatory。

[7] 私设原作的结局。

[8] 1000％的本AU原创神


	3. 附加设定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蛇神通力吐槽中，大概上了年纪就是这样的。

负极性世界

→丝毫没有神明的架子，不如说极度漫长的岁月已经让他不在意这个身份了，常常将其当作达成目的的手段。同时也不关心战斗的结果，如果能尽兴的话被杀死…也无所谓。但是结婚后不可能再保持这样的方针。

→2048年后Kyoto城的人（除了フジオ）花了好大功夫才接受了其神明身份（一万年和神明和异世界什么的…）在ザンゲツ第一次于“冈山县”[1]上空显现后，昔日的同僚更加畏惧他了。虽然后来从作为徒弟的三人[2]和同级的左将军开始与他维持着原来的关系，但是……众人心中的恐惧始终没有彻底消退。  
“所以说人类一直都很麻烦。”

→从前身为国津神时的多伎都比古是长发/30+的外表，现在则是短发/40+，他放弃神身份时则是短发/30+（人里上世纪）与长发/40+（幻界最初）神可以改变外貌，十分便捷。

→刚到达幻界外貌就老了十多岁……这并不是他自己决定的，而是反映了当下世界gaia（大地）的状态，比正极性的人里要“老化——衰弱”许多。至于为什么带着フジオ的灵魂回到人里后还维持这个外貌，就是出于考虑妻子的感受了。

→作为神时有着“不屑于下三滥手段”的骄傲，光明正大地赚取着信仰，拒绝坑蒙拐骗。认为神作为高于人类的种族必须对承诺的事务（保佑）负责。多少为幻界人类的状况糟心，虽然他自己的辩白是“无法互利”比较难受，其实他不讨厌甚至会在某种程度上庇护人类。

→如果当初ninja们在与胜·万松的最终战中失败了，他会将幻界δ变为人里的神代环境，令还在人里挣扎的残余同类通过正负极性的近距离纷纷降临，自己也回归初始加入他们，一同将大地一扫而空，消灭real ninja的同时重建新的神明之世。  
“差一点吾等就成为新的灵长了，呵呵，这个世界捡了一条命啊[3]。”

原初

→扶桑神系虽然三千多万年前就出现在人里，但最初的神因为缺乏高品质的信仰，大多无性、数量极少且没有什么权能，八百万年左右才出产下一代。直到一千五百万年前开始伊邪纳岐/伊邪那美从海中捞起扶桑岛并产生大量神后，神的数量才爆发性增长，世代则是800年一批。

→扶桑众神作为非人形神，形态随着人类社会的演变而变化。例如多伎都比古本貌为降雨现象[4]。旧石器时代作为东亚大陆/列岛联盟一方的荒神与姆大陆势力激战，一时间形态多端（白蛇、流水、电讯号、几何体等）新石器时代人外异种族活动减少或离开地表，为适应获取人类信仰的需求，他取得了人类形态，从此以该形态作为武神进行战斗。国让后连战斗也很少了，此刻他又再次调整自己的权能，发挥农神的力量。虽然在新千年前后几百年不得不放弃神的身份调整自身构成，但最后重归神座时他基本还是以人形的水.农神状态现界。为了适应地表生活获取信仰，各路人马各显神通，穂高见甚至将海神权能大刀阔斧地替换成山神权能，吞吃土著神来获得秽神之力。扶桑现象神的强大变化能力可见一斑。

→相对于独立发展的高天原和月都[5]，在苇原中国的国津神们更倾向于与扶桑八岛离开大陆板块之前联系紧密的的煌国[6]天庭合作，引进煌国巫术/仙术[7]科技，此乃是初代统治者大国主时代的传统。

→国让与诹访战争时的武装是黑色具足+长弓+八重垣之矛+大太刀（神之刃物.雷水剑）正式场合是猎装+记事牌。在幻界决战时的实力大概是五千年前的百分之一，让国战争时期的十分之一。

→将雷电装在长型匣子中射击天上的敌人，这个方法他几千年前就在用，储存雷的技术是煌国天庭传来的先进科技。

后世

→回到人里后立刻为フジオ操办着立身之本，与同样留在人里未神离并且同样迎娶了人魂变神作为妻子的穂高见命多有交流。虽然在妹夫神离，妹妹八坂刀去了幻想乡后为生存占据了诹访大社的他是个不大喜欢大国主一族的妹控，但念在蛇神是妹妹侄子并被其多次称赞/都是世纪末核爆后求生的神明/都有前人类老婆/忌惮作为荒神战神的蛇，穂高还是没有对其扩充信仰的行为干涉过多。目前两家是过年会互相拜访的关系。  
“什么啊，原來是叔母的兄長顕日金拆大人啊，吾妻在诹访只和我一起哦，不会动阁下的基本盘。”

→使用净化的权能时可以选择吃掉或者直接拼权能化解，对于毒素、恶念一类的他还是喜欢当作食物看待。

→喜欢的颜色是黄色，因为丰收季的作物就是这个颜色。喜欢的花是樱花，单纯觉得花瓣很可爱。  
“真麻烦，樱花就是樱花，本来就跟冥界、黄泉没什么有关系。”

→不喜欢冬天（会很困）和太阳（天津神头子的天照，但作物生长需要阳光所以没办法）。

→对现代文化好感不多，声称现代扶桑被西方文化侵入的唯一益处是“多彩多样的西服”，有一柜子衣裤和内衬，大概是十九世纪到新千年前养成的新爱好。

→多伎都比古的神使基本是各种奇形怪状的河童们。相对伏世都比売喜欢狛犬和各种鸟类。

→与静冈县徒原山的山神（2000年历史的土著神）是老朋友，亦知晓国让前存在的梦蜘蛛神[8]（早已死去，传说断绝，只留下后裔的土著神）之事。  
“嚯，［数据删除］的子民，居然还有传承啊……诚然，现在yamato的后代都是没用的软骨头，但要整个地表一起陪葬……唔呒，也不是不行，可惜被阻止了。是为了夙愿继续精进，还是选择普通人的生活，好好考虑吧。”

→留存在幻想乡中，与伊邪那歧之女龙田姬扮演姐妹的秋神秋比卖是多伎都比古的同辈人。曾祖父同为素戈鸣尊，但二人关系冷淡，缘由是素戈鸣尊曾因孙媳（秋比卖母亲）对自己不敬而斩杀对方。这段纠结令秋比卖对有着建速气息的多伎都比古又惧又恨。  
“你这家伙，至今仍躲在级长戸辺[9]大人的羽翼之下么？”

→对万年前“极限之战”的话题讳莫如深，他并没有经历过但是…某个与ε人里JOKER[10]相对应的事物一旦出现，就会被他无情地驱逐。  
“我还不存在时候的事情不要问我，去问穂高大人。”

→与フジオ育有一女·清狭都比売命[11]（すさつひめのみこと）因为本人完全没有那个心思加上フジオ的溺爱，女儿过着无忧无虑的生活而不是接受神明统治者继承人的教育，但她依旧在神秘侧社会被称为“出云公主”

→すさのお機関[12]（须佐机关）  
安置了曾祖父“三辉神”权能的煌国天庭高科技产物，乃国津之重器。也是目前由多伎都比古持有的家传具足。在b.c.660年时被天津神抢先一步封印令其不得不着普通黑色具足战斗之前一直是他的常备武装。战争时代结束后又一直被封存，恢复身份回到人里时也只是偶尔拿出来保养，数百年后才终得以重见天日   
开发出来的用途是抵御外敌，因而对非东煌/扶桑和外星势力有特攻。

→あまてらす系統（天照系统）/つくよみ装置（月读装置）  
三辉神在神离前均将力量存入了装置中，其它两者分别为天津神与月地之重器。前者覆盖整个于神离大潮后开始作为星舰游离的高天原，负责这剩余天津神处所的日常运营。后者目前已知存在于人里δ月地，人里η因月读未神离而不存在，人里α[13]情况不明。是附着于月背月之都上空的绝对防卫装置。与完全本国出产的あまてらす不同，つくよみ在建造时混入了上古煌国神明的秘仪（巫术系）。

* * *

[1] 忍杀世界观的“冈山县”对应现实中国地区，也是岛根县（旧出云国）的所在地。

[2] 年轻的ninja： Diminuendo、Domovoi和Spartoi。

[3] 说大话后被打脸并不是第一次。

[4] 真正的本体，直到重新登神才再度取得。

[5] 出自“东方project”。在遥远的古代，一部分神和人类移居到了月球。

[6] 即私设世界中的中国。

[7] 仙道朋克。

[8] 出自《人狼村之谜》。在遥远古代，地方神被大和族的守护者——天照系神明战胜，失败者之间多少有着同仇敌忾的情感。

[9] 即龙田姬。

[10] 出自《假面骑士剑》。“极限之战”乃决定地球统治地位种族的大混战。joker是伴随其出现，召来毁灭的乱数。

[11] 第二个本AU原创神。

[12] 三器械灵感来源于《苍翼默示录》系列。

[13] 世界观背景中存在但和本AU无关的世界线。


	4. フジオ的历史

2001年-2036年（至第二部结局）

天生身体与其他男孩子不一样的フジオ・カタクラ，7岁时被父母卖到非法商业设施（工作包括出卖身体）后就一直封闭内心，发誓为解开背后神秘汉字而一路靠奖学金读到大学，后退学进入考古发掘公司。在27岁于金字塔拿起妖刀后被神话级ninja灵魂附身，获得近乎半神之力。

五年后他在Kyoto地下的疯子研究者ninja处知道了“超古代灾厄讨代战”、 “胜·万松的夺舍、横行与诅咒”、“人类杀掉灾厄肉体”的历史。破解了自己的不幸之源，发觉正是灾厄胜·万松导致了一切的フジオ决心向其复仇。

通过一系列行动获得旧罪罚部分ninja的信任和转投（包括战斗狂魔ザンゲツ的支持以及相互间的感情）在被旧罪罚高层判定为叛徒后，带着支持者和ザンゲツ收复的“某死去栋梁级ninja的残部”一同向boss发起反叛。

期间发生了用“别嫔”使出暗袭吸取灵魂后反噬发作被ザンゲツ救助的插曲（莫名其妙地哭唧然后被喂药）此事也令后者开始警惕卡图旺索的邪恶制造物。之后为了与赤黑死神厮杀获得其附身ninja灵魂而突入ザンゲツ的一骑讨，并没有想到对面就这样简单地让给自己了。

紧接着フジオ偷袭boss的计划被其反制，被“别嫔”贯穿了腹部，他的眼前已经是走马灯，过去还是人类时的情景浮现，悔恨、感伤……即使落泪也来不及了。感觉到被人扶起并灌下药的他睁眼看到的就是ザンゲツ，于是立刻指示他把自己搬到地下琥珀像之间。只有一个办法了！他还不能在这里结束！フジオ发觉自己不流血了，也不是那么痛了，ザンゲツ……他肯定不是看上去那样简单一个武斗派。此刻フジオ这时只吃惊了一下，没机会细想。

在琥珀之间，ザンゲツ宽慰的话语使他仿佛获得了某种鼓励一般……至少还有某个特殊的存在关切着自己……在其守望下，他用切腹的方式实行了卡图旺索的召唤仪式。同时在仪式进行到一半之时拔出“别嫔”将其作废。“反过来利用了胜·万松的野心强化了自身么？哈哈，真是了不起！”查看着フジオ身上新生成的黑袍装束，ザンゲツ的琥珀色眼瞳闪烁着流光。

两人在地下向上行进，一如一年多前第一次合作。“……”ザンゲツ似乎欲言又止。“……不说也无所谓。还有，谢谢……”フジオ小声地表示。“…呼呼呼，”一阵沉默，ザンゲツ的笑声相当低沉：“我不会再说别死掉这种无聊的话，所以，等这场战斗结束，你会知道一切的。”

后来就是フジオ使用新的力量同赤黑死神一起干掉boss，另一边是ザンゲツ对旧罪罚的敌人进行了毫不留情的碾压。动乱结束，Kyoto城沉入彼岸，フジオ成为了新罪罚的老大，受到了一群附体ninja的拥趸，继续追求着自己杀死卡图旺索的最终目标。

某日用自己的过去交换到了ザンゲツ真实身份的秘密，半信半疑的フジオ因为一直对其实力与关怀有所需求，在得知一切的情况下依旧留下了白蛇。

2036-（第三、第四部时间点）

2036年后，为了避免彻底变成彼岸住民，一边是虚拟网络专长ninja手下在研究解决方案，另一边是派遣部下寻找有能力的新成员，以及收集古代ninja之遗物。

2038年，接受某正义方real ninja[1]的忠告，フジオ和部下们返回现世.Tokyo。这是因为东京邪恶ninja组织天下的行动动摇了隙间的判定方式，为了生存，新罪罚与该组织展开了激战。

成功回收某件遗物后，フジオ开始实行其第三个目的，他要吸收某赤黑死神附体的强大怨灵。于是在一切开始的tokyo大楼上，二人展开了激斗！本来暗袭已经得手，怨灵也势在必得！但是，赤黑死神在此刻觉醒了real ninja的身份，“别嫔”被其打断击碎，怨灵也溜走了……Kyoto城不得不在失去两名高阶ninja的状况下就这样回到彼岸。

由于现世与彼岸以1:10的时间流速，新罪罚们的一年后已经是现世的2048年。除去继续搜寻人才、古代ninja遗物和某失踪怨灵，“别嫔”的碎片同样重要。

ザンゲツ消失事件后，努力寻找着能与对方获得联系的办法，在ザンゲツ归还，得知他因不明ninja之力和两次与real ninja的决死之战后面临濒死，豁出去通过对将死的蛇进行仪式正确的供奉，成功令他作为神明而重生了。

对于フジオ来说，杀死胜·万松，击碎命运的源头是他的终极目标，但“另一个世界来的古老神明”ザンゲツ，虚幻而真实的存在，他也绝不会放手。

终

最终决战时，神明-多伎都比古将其他real ninja困在雷雨中，使得フジオ与虽然怀揣各种目的但为了彻底杀死ninja之祖而聚首的各色人等一同，再次将

胜·万松的肉体毁灭。然而フジオ却差一点被钻入“别嫔”中的ninja之祖灵魂所夺舍，重演千年前的悲剧。当然多伎都比古不会让他这么做，利用自身的水神权能和gaia核心的力量，胜·万松的灵魂最终被消减。

然而那边蛇神在守护他的灵魂，这边赤黑死神终究还是想要他的命。フジオ欣然应许，这份恩怨也是要斩除的对象。结果便是他自己的死，因果报应的诅咒无人能逃脱。

这时再次出马的当然还是多伎都比古，蛇神诅咒了杀死恋人的real ninja后就带着脱离古代ninja灵魂的，青年最纯正的灵魂回到了人里扶桑，重新成为当地主宰国津的同时，也令河童们将フジオ作为蛇神的妃神在人类中传播。唯有这个办法才能避免青年的魂回[2]归星球内海或者去地狱之类的地方。

正极性世界-22世纪初

为了给老婆更强的神力，多伎都比古为妻神-伏世都比売命（ふよつひめのみこと）编撰了古老而有说服力的来由。フジオ在人里的祖宗 片仓边命 是八坂刀的儿子，在远程念话征得幻想乡内叔母的同意后攀了这层关系：大神建御名方的遥远后裔成为了蛇神之妻，就此青年作为神在诹访南部地区有了立足点。

“虽然你其实来自别的世界但按这编的我们其实有很远的血缘关系。”（笑）

多伎都比古将除了蛇神/战神/雷神身份外能分给フジオ的权能都共享了（青年表示不再需要这些战斗的，他累了）净化-水-农业，加上根据他自己的考古志趣而加上的知慧-探求权能，终而成立神格。在次年十月的出云神在月举行了盛大的神婚后，目前フジオ——现在应该是神明-伏世都比売在人里被带着和蛇神一起作为夫妻神供奉，也有多伎都比古把他的灵位塞到固定供奉智慧神的神离后神社里赚取信仰的情况。

“呀嘞嘞，夫妇共享权能是我等的传统啊。叔母一直引以为豪的风神权能就是叔叔分给她的，原本她父亲绵津见大人是海洋系来着。”

有着丰富人生经历的フジオ已经完全接受了自己的一切，他的两个神名，正式的伏世都比売命与确实存在的伏世都比古命（ふよつひこのみこと）暗示着他的双性身份，当然人类只会以为他可以保佑两性关系和谐（フジオ：？）

伏世ふよ=芙蓉フヨウ=富士山雅称ふじさん=フジオ。在蛇神于二人居住的出云社幻境内种植大量芙蓉花后，灰发青年也就开始养花了。

已经适应了神的生活，因为死去的身体带走了作为ninja的污秽，所以完全是本来性格的喜静求知文系学者，一副和神的样子（有戴着象征智慧的圆圆眼镜，他连近视都恢复成人类时代了）但惹怒他也会被砍——已经是没有黑暗力量的普通剑法和普通的刀，极少会用。不过毒舌还是留着的并且变本加厉，因为很少接触别人，就天天数落ザンゲツ（他们还是互称原来的名字）。

目前二神占据着出云甚至四国地区的信仰，在蛇神阔别了半个多世纪的人里过着平稳的生活。

* * *

[1] 即恢复古代记忆的龙·忍者。

[2] 私设圣洁的灵魂前往天堂，邪恶的灵魂在地狱接受刑法。所有灵魂的末路都是在星球内部的异空间格式化后储存。


	5. 附加设定.贰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *说到家里那位，某个喜欢倚老卖老的神就不困了。

神事

→出云系神社遍布扶桑主要地带，加上ザンゲツ身为农业神在核爆后土地上的重要性，目前他们一家算是现存国津神话事人般的存在。实现了大国主本想将治权传给建御名方，其又打算传给蛇神的原计划。实际上ザンゲツ本人在之后并未对统治权有任何宣称，不——正是因为现在是需要让フジオ新神魂稳定下来的时刻，才要利用大国主直系后代的强宣称。  
“这句话如今要还给你了：‘只要你能好好活着’。所以才要做这么多准备呐。”

→国津神们迎娶人魂的情况大多是通过“契约”、“生祭”的形式。白蛇较为特殊，算是“恩返”，为复活自己（神明）的人类带来恩惠。

→青年在被ザンゲツ立为神后取回了作为人类时的心境，认为在幻界当ninja的种种无慈悲屑行为完全是黑历史，甚至觉得蛇神不应该将大量神力（例如诹访大社的泉水神迹）分享给自己。ザンゲツ则表示青年生前罪孽作为污秽早随着身体的死一同消失，他现在的神魂已经是清澈之物所以没问题。  
“人类的良心终于发现啦？呼呼呼，都嫁到国津家了就有点底气吧。”

→目前神体与ザンゲツ一同混杂着附着于出云大社[1]北部八云山的湍流中，基本宍道湖和斐伊川水系都是他们的管辖范围。平时负责出云大社的各种支度（蛇神基本完全交给他了）フジオ因为丰富的学识和对礼仪的深奥见解很快获得了社内神职人员的信仰。此外他在ザンゲツ作为武神出征时会负责出云市的护卫。丈夫女儿一起去冬眠时则接管农业神的工作，负责检查农田的防寒，秋季作物的储备，来年种植的准备，天候与空气的状况等。

  
フジオ的研究  
→来到人里后快速地修习人里的文化知识，如同作为人类还在幻界那般，几百年后已相当博学，亦在梦中于ザンゲツ的记忆里发掘数千年前的历史轨迹。  
“真是用功呀。不过嘛，因为已经模糊了危险（克系[2]）的部分所以你随便看，记得不要太较真，不然被困住了还要我亲自把你领回来，很麻烦。”

→在ザンゲツ的记忆中得以窥见史前地球的风景、gaia与阿赖耶[3]的运作机制、作为超古代种族的扶桑神……同时他也真正理解了曾为雨（史前）为荒（古代）为武（国让）为水（复活后）为河（埃及大战）为雷（负极性世界最终战）……现在作为自己丈夫的农神多伎都比古的一切。  
“怎么突然一副很懂的样子啊？再这样削弱我俩神体的界限，你很快就会连自己是谁都不知道了。”  
“……成为你的一部分不等于失去自我。”

→伏世的调查1：ザンゲツ的本貌并非自己最初认为的白蛇。

扶桑神类似于“使徒”[4]，成员由外形各异的精神体/现象构成，会在外貌上体现原初权能，例如八意思兼是文明记录仪，两伊是生物源质，穂高见与其直系亲属是海啸、海雾等海上现象，多伎都比古是浮动于天际的暗色雨幕（星球水循环的组成部分）清狭都比卖是素戈鸣尊那样的暴岚（建速的传承者与大陆“浑沌”是同一类别）

“我其实没有物理形体应该是你把我复活后就知道的事吧。”

→伏世的调查2：ザンゲツ讨厌天津神不意味着他无法适应天空……雨本就是天上之水（其父是从地打上天之雷，女儿是空中的暴风雨）他正是足够了解天界，作为天却最终如雨般降落于地的神明。  
“爷爷他一心想着天上的权力，诶呀呀，天界明明很普通的……普通到无聊。”

→伏世的调查3：阳极性世界自然神明众的来由。  
东煌神由最早的gaia精灵（远古上仙）与后天修成仙的人（主要组成部分，二代天庭构成员）以及死后被封神的有能者组成。希腊神和美洲神分别是超古代外星机械和外星细菌[5]。埃及神和北欧神是具有人形的超能力持有者。苏美尔神与印度神乃第四季[6]人类的遗民。它们并不是在一开始就被锁死在这个星球，完全以“信仰”为生，而是在接受了作为“神”的身份后才变得或多或少受到gaia的恩惠与限制。  
“吾等在千万、百万年前就与大地同归，直到那一天……一场大战决定了我们即将被名为‘人类’的种族取代……”

  
事件

→满足于现在作为土著神的日子，即使最后维持不下去消失了也没有任何遗憾，有了彼此深爱的蛇神，有了最宝贵的女儿，持续着平淡而不被打扰的生活……青年在幻界作为附体ninja时从来没有想过能够被这样的幸福所包围。

→不像自己狠心的父母，フジオ对幼小的白蛇十分宠爱，毕竟自己当初忍耐痛苦生下来，不健康甚至被污染的身体也能养育婴儿，青年感到命运终于冲他微笑了。这是他的孩子，是摆脱了继承古代灾厄诅咒命运的新生命，有着ザンゲツ的白发和蛇眼以及自己的钢色瞳。之后フジオ的心思就全在女儿身上，文化教育也是一手包办（武艺交给了蛇神训练）。  
“如今竟然到要我嫉妒女儿的程度了嘛？！”

→青年发觉小白蛇的性格继承了自己不免发愁，完全没有任何朋友啊……  
“她还是个孩子啊连一千岁都没有你也不要整天瞎操心了……要说像，眼泪老往外掉确实跟你一模一样，不如反省下这个……”依旧是某条蛇被老婆无言地袭击了下颔。

→女儿诞生后百年多，作为神使的桥姬突然在河中捡到了一封信函，内容是ザンゲツ的叔母八坂刀邀请其去幻想乡游玩。想着可以与亲族重逢顺便晒妻女的白蛇很快全家出动到了幻想乡。然鹅，却得知八坂刀早已死于战争回归内海。原来信函是数百年前就寄出的，那时ザンゲツ非神，人在幻界。而幻想乡在一家三口到来前因它次元的袭击而陷入战争，以牺牲几位强者的代价重归和平，八坂刀就在其中。因为白蛇情绪有些不稳并且拒绝悼念后立刻返回，所以只能由フジオ安排接下来游历幻想乡的行程。

→在回家的路上灰发青年冒起了无名火。白蛇则表示在07年送八坂刀叔母来到幻想乡时，就了解到这是一个“无法在普遍意义上对人类友好”的箱庭，并且他能够体会灰发青年的愤怒。   
“人类被圈养起来这点，是否跟你的世界（幻界）很像呢？不过手法要温和许多。所以说那个道姑[7]很狡猾——她根本不是妖怪，那个装神弄鬼的样子已经是魔人了。不过你会这么生气我还是挺吃惊，不，介于理所当然和惊讶之间吧，毕竟你在本源上也是人类。即使摆脱过去的污秽，立场依旧是阿赖耶吗……”

“你嫁过来这边的世界后灵魂性质确实变成了gaia一侧，不过思维可没那么快变，而且你自己也不想变吧？不是什么大问题，基本每个迎娶人魂的神都会多多少少调整自己的‘频率’、‘波长’什么的去配合对方，几千年前——差不多是神离开始时大家就陆续这么做了。唔，毕竟人类是与gaia对立的物种，大多数人魂成为土著神后是无法立即适应的。主动接受自己‘成为gaia一部分’的人类只有那群道士。”

“——现在我和穂高大人都是如此，稍微向着阿赖耶侧倾斜了……我现在的做法你应该早看出来了吧？完全在你能理解的范围吧？”

フジオ颔首，回到人里后蛇神对农业护佑的处理办法基本全是自己能理解的科技（千年多前ザンゲツ是怎么做的？青年又忍不住好奇）而且……确实他绝对不要再试第二次以灵魂态从山顶的泉眼“流”至山麓了，身体每一秒都在被拆碎再重组，那绝对不是人类的精神能受得了的。

* * *

[1] 本段皆为现实中存在的地名。

[2] 详见《克苏鲁神话年表》。

[3] 出自“Fate”系列，与盖亚相对的“人类集体无意识”，以人类的存续为优先。

[4] 即天使-angel。

[5] 出自“fate”系列。

[6] 存在于本AU背景中的私设，理论上下层叙事一共被推倒重来过五次。

[7] 即八云紫，出自“东方project”。私设为自称妖怪的道士，现种族不明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自上层叙事的解释：
> 
> 十年设定人，写文完全外行，但为了在这个冷到绝对零度的圈子吃到粮，不能不动笔自割腿肉。
> 
> 起因是不满足于原作设定若即若离的关系，以及二人插好了flag很大概率会死亡的结局（尤其是蛇殿，死了又活，很难让人不产生危机感）。为了让Fujio这样无血无泪的可怜人也能获得光明的未来，所以有了这个“一切向着HE展开”的魔改AU。
> 
> 属于自设crossover世界观的一部分，因而加入了很多自嗨向、方便向设定。不由得让人怀疑，即使有人碰巧进了这个冷圈，厨上了这对CP，真的有耐心看完纯设定吗？（苦笑）但为了解释AU背景，还是上了四十多个注释放上来供查阅了。
> 
> 最后感谢能看到这的你，如果能让你high到是最好不过了（比心）。←大概不存在吧₍₍ ᕕ⍢ᕗ⁾⁾


End file.
